One notable result of the continued miniaturization and widespread availability of electronic devices has been the availability of handheld mapping and direction finding devices. Many handheld navigation devices are available that allow a user to select an origin point and a destination point, with the device then plotting a route to the destination point. The origin point may be a user's location or some other origin point, and once the user has started on the route, the device is able to show the user his or her position on the route and various factors relating to progress along the route.